ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Halloween's Ghostbusters Related Costumes and Accessories
Spirit Halloween is currently make officially licensed costumes for the Ghostbusters Brand. The line was introduced in the 2017 season. Lists Consumer Props Items offered in 2017 have a "7", 2018 season is "8", and 2019 season is "9". *"7" "8" "9"'' Spirit Halloween: Proton Pack with light and sound features (Item #01369735) *''"8" "9"'' Spirit Halloween: Ghost Trap (Item #01407618) *''"8" "9"'' Spirit Halloween: P.K.E. Meter (Item #01407634) *''"8" "9"'' Spirit Halloween: Ecto Goggles (Item #01409341) *''"8" "9"'' Spirit Halloween: Utility Belt (Item #01418128) *''"9"'' Spirit Halloween: Walkie Talkie (Item #01446699) *''"9"'' Spirit Halloween: Rubber Gloves (Item #01446657) Costumes Note that this section was arranged so the Classics are listed first, then Movie (2016), and lastly the newly released The Real Ghostbusters. *''"8" "9"'' Ghostbusters Jacket (Item #01394253) *''"9"'' Ghostbusters Work Shirt (Item #01452705) *''"8" "9"'' Slimer Mask (Item #01391465) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Adult Mens Ghostbusters One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Classic (Item #01362193) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Adult Womens Ghostbusters One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Classic (Item #01359447) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Adult Stay Puft Inflatable Costume - Ghostbusters Classic (Item #01364066) *''"7"'' (Womens) Ghostbusters Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Costume Kit (Was not sold on the Website) *''"9"'' Adult Dana as Zuul Costume - Ghostbusters (Item #07554942) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Kids Ghostbusters Boys One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Classic (Item #01368505) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Kids Ghostbusters Girls One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Classic (Website labeled it "Ghostbusters Movie" in error) (Item #01363266) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Kids Stay Puft Inflatable Costume - Ghostbusters (Item #01369776) *''"8" "9"'' Toddler Piggyback Costume (Ecto-1) (Item #01404748) *''"8" "9"'' Toddler Ghostbusters Costume (Item #01395029) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Infant Stay Puft Marshmallow Costume - Ghostbusters/Baby Belly Stay Puft Marshmallow Costume - Ghostbusters (Item #01355965) *''"9"'' Baby Ghostbusters One Piece Costume – Ghostbusters (Item #01440072) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Adult (Womens) Ghostbusters Costume - Ghostbusters Movie (Item #01379874) *''"7" "8" "9"'' 'Adult (Womens) Plus Size Ghostbusters Costume - Ghostbusters Movie (Item #07475155) (Was listed as part of the "Adult Ghostbusters Costume - Ghostbusters Movie" until 2019) *''"7" "8" "9"'' Kids Ghostbusters (Girls) One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters (Based on Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)) (Item #01379932) *''"9"'' Adult Egon Spengler Costume - The Real Ghostbusters (Item #07554140) *''"9"'' Adult Peter Venkman Costume - The Real Ghostbusters (Item #07554116) *''"9"'' Adult Janine Costume - The Real Ghostbusters (Item #07554850) Decorations *''"9"'' Spirit Halloween: Terror Dog Life-Size Replica (Item #07551609) *''"9"'' 7 Feet Light-Up Ecto-1 Inflatable Decoration (Item #07557176) *''"7" "8" "9"'' 17 Inches Hanging Slimer Decorations (Item #01381268) *''"8" "9"'' 2 Feet/20 Inches Hanging Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Item #01412865) *''"8" "9"'' Light Up Slimer Table Turner (Item #01400340) *''"8" "9"'' Slimer Pathway Lights (Item #01395904) *''"8" "9"'' Ghostbusters String Lights (Item #01395888) Party Items/Accessories/Standard Merchandise *''"9"'' Ghostbusters Tablecloth and Banner (Item #07555329) *''"9"'' Ghostbusters Party Pack (Item #01457357) *''"9"'' Ghostbusters Gel Clings (Item #01456458) *''"9"'' Slimer Loot Scoop Treat Bag (Item #01450634) *''"9"'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Plush Bucket (Item #01447648) *''"9"'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Plush Doll (Item #01447655) *''"9"'' Spirit Halloween: Ghostbusters Blind Pack Figures (Item #01440254) *''"8"'' Ghostbusters Logo Magnet (Item #01315803) (Sold in-store only) Store/Website items by other companies *'Ghostbusters Shot Glass' (Made of plastic) (Just Funky, sold in-store in 2017)'' (Item # KC-06-17-636891) *'Ghostbusters Beverage Holder (Can Koozie)' (Item #01261825) (Made by Just Funky, sold in-store in 2016) *'Ghostbusters Logo Mug' (Likely made by Just Funky, sold in-store in 2017) *''9'' Funko products (Sold on Website only): **Banquet Room Movie Moment Ghostbusters Funko Pop Figure **Dr. Egon Spengler Funko Pop Figure **Dr. Raymond Stantz Funko Pop Figure - Ghostbusters **Dr. Peter Venkman Funko Pop Figure - Ghostbusters **Slimer Funko Pop Figure - Ghostbusters *Stay Puft Knee High Socks - Ghostbusters (By HYP) *Ghostbusters Knee High Socks - Ghostbusters (By HYP) *''"8" "9"'' Adult Ghostbusters One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Movie (By Rubie's, sold on Website only) External Links *Spirit Halloween: Searching for 'Ghostbusters' References Gallery Costumes PromoPhotoGhostbustersJacketBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|Ghostbusters Jacket PromoPhotoGhostbustersJacketBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersWorkShirtBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Work Shirt PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersWorkShirtBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersWorkShirtBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersWorkShirtBySpiritHalloweenSc04.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersWorkShirtBySpiritHalloweenSc05.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersWorkShirtBySpiritHalloweenSc06.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersWorkShirtBySpiritHalloweenSc07.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersWorkShirtBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg| PromoPhotoSlimerMaskBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|Slimer Mask PromoPhotoSlimerMaskBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoSlimerMaskBySpiritHalloweenSc03.png| PromoPhotoSlimerMaskBySpiritHalloweenSc04.png| PromoPhotoOfAdultMensGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Adult Mens Ghostbusters One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Classic PromoPhotoOfAdultMensGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultMensGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultMensGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc04.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultMensGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc05.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultWomensGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Adult Womens Ghostbusters One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Classic PromoPhotoOfAdultWomensGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultWomensGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoAdultStayPuftInflatableCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|Adult Stay Puft Inflatable Costume - Ghostbusters Classic PromoPhotoAdultStayPuftInflatableCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoAdultStayPuftInflatableCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc03.png| PromoPhotoStayPuftMarshmallowManCostumeKitBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|(Womens) Ghostbusters Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Costume Kit PromoPhotoStayPuftMarshmallowManCostumeKitBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoStayPuftMarshmallowManCostumeKitBySpiritHalloweenSc03.png| PromoPhotoStayPuftMarshmallowManCostumeKitBySpiritHalloweenSc04.png| PromoPhotoOfAdultDanaAsZuulCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Adult Dana as Zuul Costume PromoPhotoOfAdultDanaAsZuulCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultDanaAsZuulCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfBoyGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Kids Ghostbusters Boys One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Classic PromoPhotoOfBoyGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfBoyGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGirlGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg|Kids Ghostbusters Girls One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters Classic PromoPhotoOfGirlGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGirlGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGirlGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeClassicBySpiritHalloweenSc04.jpg| PromoPhotoChildStayPuftInflatableCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|Kids Stay Puft Inflatable Costume - Ghostbusters PromoPhotoChildStayPuftInflatableCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoChildStayPuftInflatableCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc03.png| PromoPhotoToddlerPiggybackEcto1CostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|Toddler Piggyback Costume (Ecto-1) PromoPhotoToddlerPiggybackEcto1CostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoToddlerGhostbustersCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|Toddler Ghostbusters Costume PromoPhotoToddlerGhostbustersCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoBabyBellyStayPuftMarshmallowCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Baby Belly Stay Puft Marshmallow Costume - Ghostbusters PromoPhotoBabyBellyStayPuftMarshmallowCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoBabyBellyStayPuftMarshmallowCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfBabyGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Baby Ghostbusters One Piece Costume – Ghostbusters PromoPhotoAdultWomensGhostbustersCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg|Adult (Womens) Ghostbusters Costume - Ghostbusters Movie PromoPhotoAdultWomensGhostbustersCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc04.jpg| PromoPhotoAdultWomensGhostbustersCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg| PromoPhotoAdultWomensPlusSizeGhostbustersCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Adult (Womens) Plus Size Ghostbusters Costume - Ghostbusters Movie PromoPhotoAdultWomensPlusSizeGhostbustersCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoAdultWomensPlusSizeGhostbustersCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoAdultWomensPlusSizeGhostbustersCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc04.jpg| PromoPhotoKidGirlsGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Kids Ghostbusters (Girls) One Piece Costume - Ghostbusters PromoPhotoKidGirlsGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoKidGirlsGhostbustersOnePieceCostumeGhostbustersMovieBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultEgonSpenglerCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Adult Egon Spengler Costume - The Real Ghostbusters PromoPhotoOfAdultEgonSpenglerCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultEgonSpenglerCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultPeterVenkmanCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Adult Peter Venkman Costume - The Real Ghostbusters PromoPhotoOfAdultPeterVenkmanCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultPeterVenkmanCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultJanineCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Adult Janine Costume - The Real Ghostbusters PromoPhotoOfAdultJanineCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfAdultJanineCostumeRGBBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| Decorations PromoPhotoOfLightUpEcto1InflatableDecorationBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|7 Feet Light-Up Ecto-1 Inflatable Decoration PromoPhotoOfLightUpEcto1InflatableDecorationBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfLightUpEcto1InflatableDecorationBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfLightUpEcto1InflatableDecorationBySpiritHalloweenSc04.jpg| PromoPhoto17InchHangingSlimerDecorationBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|17 Inches Hanging Slimer Decorations - Ghostbusters Classic PromoPhoto17InchHangingSlimerDecorationBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhoto2FtHangingStayPuftMarshmallowManBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|2 Feet/20 Inches Hanging Stay Puft Marshmallow Man PromoPhoto2FtHangingStayPuftMarshmallowManBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhoto2FtHangingStayPuftMarshmallowManBySpiritHalloweenSc03.png| PromoPhotoLightUpSlimerTableTurnerBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|Light Up Slimer Table Turner PromoPhotoLightUpSlimerTableTurnerBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoLightUpSlimerTableTurnerBySpiritHalloweenSc03.png| PromoPhotoLightUpSlimerTableTurnerBySpiritHalloweenSc04.png| PromoPhotoLightUpSlimerTableTurnerBySpiritHalloweenSc05.png| PromoPhotoSlimerPathwayLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc01.png|Slimer Pathway Lights PromoPhotoSlimerPathwayLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoSlimerPathwayLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc03.png| PromoPhotoSlimerPathwayLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc04.png| PromoPhotoGhostbustersStringLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters String Lights PromoPhotoGhostbustersStringLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc02.png| PromoPhotoGhostbustersStringLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc03.png| PromoPhotoGhostbustersStringLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc04.png| PromoPhotoGhostbustersStringLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc05.png| PromoPhotoGhostbustersStringLightsBySpiritHalloweenSc05.png| Party Items/Accessories/Standard Merchandise PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersTableclothAndBannerBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Tablecloth and Banner PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersTableclothAndBannerBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersPartyPackBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Party Pack PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersGelClingsBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Gel Clings PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersGelClingsBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfGhostbustersGelClingsBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfSlimerLootScoopTreatBagBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Slimer Loot Scoop Treat Bag PromoPhotoOfStayPuftMarshmallowManPlushBucketBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Plush Bucket PromoPhotoOfStayPuftMarshmallowManPlushBucketBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfStayPuftMarshmallowManPlushDollBySpiritHalloweenSc01.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Plush Doll PromoPhotoOfStayPuftMarshmallowManPlushDollBySpiritHalloweenSc02.jpg| PromoPhotoOfStayPuftMarshmallowManPlushDollBySpiritHalloweenSc03.jpg| PromoPhotoOfStayPuftMarshmallowManPlushDollBySpiritHalloweenSc04.jpg| In-Store Display All photographs in this section of the merchandise as seen in a Spirit Halloween store on October 11, 2016, September 21, 2017, and September 20, 2018 were taken by Paul Rudoff from Spook Central (Fan Site). SpiritHalloweenStore2016-10-11img01.jpg|Beverage Holder - Front (2016) SpiritHalloweenStore2016-10-11img02.jpg|Beverage Holder - Back (2016) SpiritHalloweenStore2016-10-11img03.jpg|Beverage Holder - Close-Up (2016) SpiritHalloweenStore2016-10-11img04.jpg|Logo Magnet - Front (2016) SpiritHalloweenStore2016-10-11img05.jpg|Logo Magnet - Back (2016) SpiritHalloweenStore2017-09-21img01.jpg|Ghostbusters Display (2017) SpiritHalloweenStore2017-09-21img02.jpg|Infant Stay Puft Costume (2017) SpiritHalloweenStore2017-09-21img03.jpg|Logo Mug & Shot Glass (2017) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img01.jpg|Display Header (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img02.jpg|Decoration Display (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img03.jpg|17-Inch Hanging Slimer & Lil' Slimer Decorations (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img04.jpg|Slimer Pathway Markers (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img05.jpg|Slimer Pathway Markers - Back (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img06.jpg|17-Inch Hanging Slimer & 20-Inch Hanging Stay Puft Decorations (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img07.jpg|Wearables Display (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img08.jpg|Ghostbusters Jacket - Front (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img09.jpg|Ghostbusters Jacket - Front, Close-Up (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img10.jpg|Ghostbusters Jacket - Back (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img11.jpg|Ghostbusters Jacket - Nametags In Pocket (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img12.jpg|Ghostbusters Jacket - Nametags In Pocket, Close-Up (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img13.jpg|Ghostbusters Jacket - Tag (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img14.jpg|Adult Stay Puft Inflatable Costume & Adult Female Stay Puft Costume (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img15.jpg|Adult Womens & Mens Ghostbusters One Piece Costumes (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img16.jpg|Adult Mens Ghostbusters One Piece Costume (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img17.jpg|Ghostbusters 2016 Baseball Cap - Front (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img18.jpg|Ghostbusters 2016 Baseball Cap - Back (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img19.jpg|Ghostbusters, Stay Puft, Slimer Knee High Socks (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img20.jpg|Slimer Knee High Socks - Tag (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img21.jpg|Slimer Mask (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img22.jpg|Slimer Mask - Tag (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img23.jpg|PKE Meter - Front (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img24.jpg|PKE Meter - Back (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img25.jpg|PKE Meter - Price Tag (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img26.jpg|Ecto Goggles - Front (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img27.jpg|Ecto Goggles - Back (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img28.jpg|Ecto Goggles - Price Tag (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img29.jpg|Utility Belt - Front (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img30.jpg|Utility Belt - Back (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img31.jpg|Toddler Ghostbusters Costume (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img32.jpg|Toddler Ghostbusters Costume - Price Tag (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img33.jpg|Infant Stay Puft Costume (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img34.jpg|Infant Stay Puft Costume - Price Tag (2018) SpiritHalloweenStore2018-09-20img35.jpg|Ghostbusters Mug (2018) Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Decorations Category:Merchandise Category:Costumes Category:Spirit Halloween